1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head which can increase a degree of freedom for designing a center of gravity and improve a ball hitting feeling.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally proposed various golf club heads in which a weight member having a great specific gravity is attached to a head main body. In the club heads, a position of the center of gravity is optimized, however, it is hard to change the position of the center of gravity of the head on the basis of a skill of each golfer.
Further, in order to absorb an impact force at a time of hitting a ball, there has been proposed a golf club head in which an elastic member is adhered to a back side of a face portion. In the club mentioned above, the elastic member tends to break away in accordance with the use.